1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computer executable processes and their associated abilities. In particular, to a system and method for changing abilities of a process.
2. Related Art
Computing platform operating systems may include mechanisms to enable or to restrict particular actions being taken by processes executing on a computing platform. These mechanisms may take the form of one or more abilities that can be assigned or denied to individual processes. The collection of abilities assigned to a process may be referred to as a set of privileges.
In multi-user operating systems, a set of privileges may be associated with each user (a.k.a. user-id). Each running process may be given the set of privileges that is associated with the owner (e.g. user-id) of the process. When a user-id is highly privileged, processes owned by the user-id may become targets for malicious exploitation in order to circumvent security measures on the computing platform.